Known MTP devices suffer from slow access time, a relatively small coupling ratio and/or a large cell size. Known solutions for improving the coupling ratio; however, involve additional costly masking steps.
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling fabrication of a low-cost and compact MTP cell on SOI technology with enhanced performance and scaling advantage.